The Best Valentine's Day Ever
by JZBL2009
Summary: Hope you wanted a love story for Valentine's Day. Two couples have their best Valentine's Days ever. Couples are Fred and Daphne, and Shaggy and Velma.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Fred & Daphne_

_Hope you wanted a love story for Valentine's Day. Enjoy._

* * *

It was Valentine's Day. A day like any other. Only it was a day to be with the ones we love; our boyfriends and girlfriends; our husbands and wives.

But for a certain couple in Coolsville, USA, it was a day they loved each other more than any other day of the year.

It was a couple everyone knew was made for each other.

The couple was Fred Jones and Daphne Blake. They loved each other so much, and everyone knew it. They were also popular students in high school.

"Hey, Freddie!!!" said Daphne, excited.

"What is it, Daph?" asked Fred.

"I've got something for you!!!" said Daphne.

Fred came to Daphne to get his present.

"A card!!!" said Fred, surprised. Fred then looked at the card and read it.

"Thank you, Daphne," said Fred. "I truly appreciate it!!!"

"You're welcome, Fred!" said Daphne. "Happy Valentine's Day!!!"

"Speaking of which, Daphne, I have for you as well," Fred said happily.

"What is it?" asked Daphne.

"Close your eyes, Daph," said Fred. Daphne then covered her eyes while Fred pulled out a box with a necklace. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

"Oh, Freddie!!!" said Daphne. Daphne then opened the box.

"Fred, it's beautiful!!!" said Daphne. "Thank you very much!!!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Daphne," said Fred.

The couple then hugged each other and then kissed each other on the lips. In the end, the couple had the best Valentine's Day of their lives.

"You know, Fred," said Daphne. "We were truly meant to be."

"Yes, we were," said Fred. "I will love you forever and ever."

"You promise?" said Daphne.

"Absolutely!"said Fred.

They then kissed each other again while sitting by the fire cuddling with each other.

* * *

_There's couple number one!!! I bet you can guess who the next couple is going to be._

_See you in the next chapter!!!_

_JZBL2009_


	2. Shaggy and Velma

_Chapter 2_

_Shaggy and Velma_

* * *

Though they were not the most popular students in school, like Fred and Daphne, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers and Velma Dinkley loved each other, bottom line.

"Hey, Velms," said Shaggy.

"Yes, Shaggy," said Velma.

"Like, you know that I really love you," said Shaggy.

"And I really love you, too," said Velma.

There was definitely one thing on both of their minds; Valentine's Day. But there was one problem; neither had a Valentine's Day present for each other.

"Hey, Shaggy," said Velma. "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day."

Shaggy then thought "Oh no, I don't have a Valentine's Day present for Velma."

Velma then thought the same thing "What am I going to get Shaggy for Valentine's Day?"

Later that day, Shaggy and Velma both went to get a Valentine's Day present for each other.

The next day, Shaggy went to see Velma with his Valentine's Day present. It was a beautiful diamond ring that sparkled brightly and a Valentine's Day card.

"Like, I hope she likes this," Shaggy said as he rang the doorbell to Velma's house.

"Hi, Velma," said Shaggy as Velma answered the door.

"Hey, Shag," said Velma.

"Speaking of which," said Shaggy. "I've got something for you." Shaggy pulled the diamond ring out from behind him.

"Oh, Shaggy," said Velma, looking at the ring. "It's beautiful." Shaggy then put the diamond ring on Velma's finger.

"By the way, Shaggy, I have something for you, too." said Velma.

"Like, what is it?" asked Shaggy.

"Take a look," said Velma as she pulled out a heart-shaped box of candy.

"Like, wow!!!" exclamed Shaggy. "How did you know?!?"

"I know you, Shaggy," said Velma. "I know you like to eat a lot."

"Thank you, Velma," said Shaggy. "I love this box of candy."

"And thank you for the diamond ring," said Velma. "It's so beautiful."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Velma," said Shaggy.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Shaggy," said Velma. Shaggy and Velma then embraced each other passionately and kissed each other twice in a row.

* * *

_Well, that's it!!! Happy Valentine's Day!!!!_

_Jason Zoltowski_


End file.
